1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to assays of genomic material, and more particularly to a method and a kit for detecting duplex, triplex and, or quadrupled hybridization of nucleic acids.
2. Description of Related Art
We have previously disclosed specifically bound Watson-Crick quadruplexes and other specifically bound non-canonical quadruplexes, triplexes and duplexes in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,656,692 and 6,927,027. Those publications provide ample guidance regarding the selection of appropriate hybridization conditions to obtain any of the various multiplexes disclosed therein, including parallel or antiparallel duplexes, triplexes or quadruplexes binding in the homologous or Watson-Crick motif. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,115 to Erikson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,313 to Daksis et al. and copending U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0190345, published Sep. 16, 2004.
Despite the foregoing developments, it is desired to provide additional means for assaying nucleic acids which are sensitive, robust and reliable. It is particularly desired to provide methods, and kits for assaying nucleic acid sequences of genomic samples. It is further desired to provide means for direct detection of nucleic acid sequences in genomic samples without amplifying the nucleic acid sequences. It is still further desired to improve the sensitivity and more accurately and reliably identify the signal emitted by the binding reaction of interest.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.